


Now I've Got You

by BisexGhoul



Series: Attempt #1 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, From Episode 2, M/M, Slightly Rewritten Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: “Yuuri, tell me everything about you.”


   


  The younger man felt his heart pick up a few paces and warmth spread inside of him. He was getting more and more nervous with every word his idol muttered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Write about the worst time you’ve ever put your foot in your mouth.
> 
> Obviously, I tweaked the challenge a little to make it fandom related.
> 
> If I forgot to tag something or you feel triggered by any of the descriptions, do NOT hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Title from Halsey's Garden.

Yuuri was kneeling on the floor when Victor started getting closer and closer to him. His voice was a velvety caress and so unlike what his younger self would have expected.

“Yuuri, tell me everything about you.”

The younger man felt his heart pick up a few paces and warmth spread inside of him. He was getting more and more nervous with every word his idol muttered. He thought back to himself growing up and how much that kid looked up to the man standing in front of him now and what he wouldn’t have given to be in the position his present self found himself in. He thought of all the photographs he would put on his walls that were of Victor. About how much he came to idolatrize this man.

“What kind of rink do you skate at?”

When Victor’s lithe fingers touched Yuuri’s chin, Yuuri’s ability to think went out the window. Victor was leaning in closer and the younger skater’s breath got caught in his throat, a small gasp escaping past his lips unknowingly.

“What’s in this city?”

Victor’s face got a few inches closer and Yuuri felt blood rush to his face which struck him as slightly weird given that most of the blood in his system was travelling full throttle downwards. So up close Yuuri could see all the little details’ in the older man’s face that no camera would ever be able to catch.

“Is there a girl you like?”

Another soft gasp left Yuuri’s lips as his heart raced even faster than before. He could see how Victor’s lips were still moving as if he were still talking, but at the same time his free hand traveled towards Yuuri’s. When his warm fingers touched Yuuri’s cold ones, he could feel goosebumps forming all over his body.

The next words Yuuri could understand were “...to build trust in our relationship” as VIctor’s face was now so close to the younger man’s that he swore he could get lost in Victor’s eyes. All those shades of blue would even make the sky jealous. That seemed to be the last drop for Yuuri; the was the older man’s eyes shone and seemed to search into his soul was what got him to open his mouth in the end.

“I have admired you for such a long time that even being this close to you would drive my younger self up the wall. And I had so many photographs of you skating and looking as beautiful and perfect as ever that when I started getting curious and questioning my sexuality you were the deciding factor on whether or not I was gay and right now all I want to do is make you feel proud of me and of your choice to invest your time in me and-”

Yuuri’s rant was cut off my a gentle chuckle ghosting over his face. Victor did not move away, his grip on Yuuri’s chin seemed even tighter than a few seconds ago. Yuuri’s face was not fully red in embarrassment and all he could hear in the deafening silence Victor left was his pounding heart. He wished that the ground would just swallow him right then and there.

What he did not expect at all was Victor closing the distance between the two of them, his soft lips fitting strangely just right against Yuuri’s own. The kiss was chaste as if Victor just wanted to test something for himself, but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw the hazy look full of lust in Yuuri’s eyes his lips crashed back into the other man’s their tongues rapidly finding one another.

At the end of the night Yuuri could say that he was happy that was a moment in which his mouth got the better of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this don't hesitate to leave Kudos and some feedback. Also you can find me on [tumblr](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com).


End file.
